dark_woods_circus_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan (Circus)
Category:Main CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Characters Past His ‘ability’ had been with him since he was a young child. He was too young to understand it fully at the time he had first used it. Ethan had been an exceptional child. Learning to speak at barely five weeks old. Many were surprised by his gifts to understand most of what went on around him and his abilities to walk and talk so early on. Yes. His family came from all over to see him. The gifted child. His family hadn’t known about his other ‘gift’. It happened when he was barely two months old. Ethan had only met his maternal grandma a few times. But he had woken up during the night, feeling great sadness. He just knew. He just knew. He got out of his crib and walked over to his mother’s and father’s room. “Grandma died,” Ethan said as he climbed in with his parents. “Hmm…? What are you talking about Honey?” Ethan had remembered that his mother and father had asked him what he meant and how he knew. He remembered telling them that he just knew. His mother tried to convince him that it was a bad dream. The morning came. Revealing the chilling fact that what Ethan had said was true. The feeling of sadness only seemed to come when someone he was close to or related to died. Ethan just didn’t understand how or why the sadness came, he just felt it. Ethan remembered at the age of two years old he had a younger brother. Once he adored so greatly. His name was Hibiki, he had shining golden eyes. Ethan just was overjoyed about being an older brother. Never had he known about such happiness before. Ethan spent so many of his days just playing with his younger brother. After Ethan reached the age of four a tragedy happened. It really wasn’t expected. It just happened. Ethan woke up with a great pain in his heart. There was a great wave of sadness and then the tears started to stream down. He knew deep down inside him that he had lost his beloved brother at only the age of two. The next time such sorrow occurred was when Ethan happened to turn five when his mother had had another child, a daughter this time named Kotone. His mother had such bad luck. Losing two children in less than a year. Kotone had only been four months old. Ethan had shaken his head and struggled to come to terms with such sadness. Why had he of all people been cursed with such an ability? What had he done to deserve this pain? It never made any sense to Ethan. It probably never would. Ethan had spent so many days trying to figure things out when sadness hit him again. He lost both of his parents. At the age of six, Ethan had met Lyra, her parents deciding to adopt the poor boy. Ethan had learned about such horrible things when he had lived there. For only about a year and a half had Ethan stayed there. A year and a half of torture and abused he faced before coming to the Dark Woods Circus. Innocence was taken away over the course of the year and a half. Yet still, Ethan managed to remain cheerful and so sweet. He never became bitter or hateful. He loved Lyra’s parents all the same. After a year and a half of abuse, Ethan met Crystal. The young girl had talked about a place where he could have fun and not suffer from any sadness. Excited Ethan had gathered up Lyra, Fire and Leaf to head out. Yes. It was Ethan’s fault there were there. Ethan had arrived at the Circus much earlier with his friends. They were kept behind to be checked out for abilities and abnormalities. Personality Ethan is a very easygoing person who is often very cheerful. He almost never is angry with anyone and is always willing to cheer someone up. When Ethan cries it is hard for him to stop crying. Trivia * Ethan is a very hyperactive person, he tends to run instead of walking. * Ethan regards Gold as a big brother and Blue as a big sister due to the fact that both of them do their best to protect him. * Ethan is actually not as innocent as he seems and acts. He has a darker understanding of the world but chooses not to embrace it. * Ethan has a sword that was given to him as a gift. * Ethan’s ability is being able to sense when people related or close to him die. * Ethan has been sexually abused by Lyra’s father and mother. * Ethan had two siblings, both of which died as young children. * Ethan’s parents died in a car crash.